Determination
by Shadowstar908
Summary: I basically got bored when my wifi went out and created this. In this pap has found out about the timelines and helps sans stop chara it will also be a interactive thing D


Sans stood in judgment hall looking at the psychotic "Human" standing at the opposite side.  
"Here we are again...you look pissed off about last time. Did you really think I would spare you you little shit!"  
Before Chara could speak sans's eye turned blue and he turned her soul blue and threw her into the ceiling. Apon hitting the ceiling chara let out a loud agitated growl. Sans replied by slamming her back into the floor, but instead of bringing bones up to meet her, he threw her into both walls, the ceiling and the floor. Sans kept throwing her around the room violently until he slammed her into a window. Chara screamed in pain and sans jerked her back into the glass making sure she caught some of the glass shards and he threw her down forcing the glass farther into chara. The skeletons smile grew wider, a new look spreading across his skull as he let chara go. She stood and looked at him and for the first time she felt afraid.  
"I am starting to like this a lot kid. Doing something new every time you die….I can make this much more painful for you."  
Charas eyes widened and he threw her through each window in the judgment hall bringing her in and out of the room making sure she got all the glass. When sans dropped her she stood shakily and sans began to laugh hysterically and chara pulled the glass out and healed herself.  
"CoMe On KiD dO Ya NOT LiKE ThiS AnyMoRE?!"  
sans voice was changing in pitch switching to a darker more evil pitch every few seconds and chara lunged forwards at sans swinging her knife. He dodged but instead of a normal attack he brought his elbow down on her spine and brought bones out of the floor to meet her. She slammed onto them blood splattering all around them much of it going onto sans's jacket and shorts and he grabbed chara by her hair and looked into her face.  
"DoNT ResET. Lets keep this game up forever."

She spat blood in his face and he slammed her head into the floor instantly killing her.

=.=  
Sans sat up in his bed in Snowdinn breathing heavily.  
"W-what happened to me...I think I l-lost it…"

sans looked at his hand shakily and examined the rest of himself making sure none of the blood had stayed on him. A loud knock at his door scared sans out of his thoughts and he yelled.  
"SANS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus busted into the room and looked at his brother worried.  
"Yea I'm okay pap, why wouldn't I be?"  
Papyrus looked at his brother and reached into his battle body chest peace and pulled out a note.  
"SANS YOU LEFT THIS FOR ME AND IT EXPLAINS ALL THE TIME LINES AND THE HUMAN BEING EVIL. YOU DON'T KNOW THIS BUT THERE WAS A RESET AND IT KILLED YOU ON SIGHT. I FOUND THE NOTE IN YOUR JACKET AFTERWORDS AND I MANAGED TO MAKE THE HUMAN RESET AGAIN."  
Sans stared at his brother with a look of disbelief and he hugged papyrus tightly.  
"Pap how did you do it? I fought it so many times and only got it to reset once while fighting and that was because I…..put them in an extreme amount of pain."  
Pap stood up without answering and his eye lit up orange, it glowed brightly like a flame.  
"I hid this from you sans I only use it when I must"

Paps voice was much more serious and quiet than normal.  
"Now we have to go stop that human now!"  
The pair then rushed out of the house towards the ruins entrance, where the human would soon be exiting. Sans got in the usual spot he always stood in and pap hid behind some trees awaiting sans signal. A few minutes later the ruins door opened and Chara walked out into the snow following the path. Sans followed just like always and stepped behinds chara. Before he could open his mouth she swung around slashing her knife at him, but he dodged and threw her backwards into the sentry station.  
"So kid, I see you aren't wasting time today."  
"Yea I am not wasting a second. Toriel is dead along with everyone in the ruins so you cant save them."  
Sans clenched his fist angrily and summoned four gaster blasters behind him and he looked at her as she got up from the now destroyed sentry station.  
"What did I strike a nerve sans?" the demon girl then lunged forward and swung her knife at sans rapidly. Sans was ready for her to fight dirty and he managed to dodge her attacks one of them barely cutting his jacket. Sans turned her soul blue and flung her behind him into the ruins wall, and made the blasters fire at her. Chara managed to dodge a few of the blasters shots and she rolled to the side running at sans, but papyrus stepped out and sent a bone flying straight into her leg making her fall. She screamed in pain and turned to look at him as blood gushed from her leg.  
"I remember the resets now you dirty little fuck!" pap screamed this at her and sent several orange bones flying at her. Chara managed to dodge them and jerked the bone out of her leg causing a large amount of blood to splatter onto the white snow staining it crimson. Sans watched his brother amazed and readied his blasters just in case they were needed.  
"WE BOTH HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, NOW GIVE US FRISK BACK YOU DEMON!" with that Pap summoned a gaster blaster twice as big as sans's and it shot a red lazer at chara, which she just barely managed to dodge. The shot caused a massive explosion behind her and she ran forwards as papyrus sent several bones flying her way. Just as Chara had swung at papyrus Sans fired his blaster at the demon child knocking her away from his brother saving him. Chara was sent flying to the side and she smashed into the ground and she rolled a few times before coming to a stop. The path where she had fallen had speckles of crimson staining the snow like stars in the night sky.  
"Is it dead?"  
"NO IF IT WAS WE WOULD BE BACK AT HOME SANS  
"Ya know pap...all this fighting is making me BONE tired, Its really a skele-ton of work to fight like this, she is kinda working us both down to the bone."

Papyrus slowly turned to look at his brother and he glared.  
"SANS"  
"Yeeees?"  
"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR SHITTY JOKES!"

Sans chuckled and looked past his brother to see chara mid swing. Sans franticly threw papyrus to the side making charas swing rip across sans's chest. A small bit of a red liquid dripped from sans chest and smile and he grabbed chara by the neck  
"Y-YOU ARE GOING T-TO REGRET T-THIS C-CHARA I P-PROMISE...D-DIRTY….B-brother…..k…...killer…."

Sans then turned to dust and papyrus stood watching his brother. Paps eye lit up orange and he ran to chara and grabbed her by the neck, this made chara drop her knife as pap slammed her into a tree holding her by the neck.  
"You are about to experience a level of pain that only the devil himself could imagine."

papyrus began to beat Chara driving his hand into the child's face and stomach before he threw her aside and summoned a gaster blaster that was almost three times the size of the last one.  
"YOU WILL BURN IN HELL"

Both of papyrus's eyes were glowing orange and he made the blaster fire at chara. The blast was so powerful it hit her and sent her skidding across the ground. It did not kill her but it pushed her over 50 feet burning into her stomach slowly before disappearing. The snow was now stained with blood, the snow thrown aside and the ground blackened. Pap walked over to the child and moved it onto its back leaning down to speak to it.

"UNLESS YOU WANT TO GO THROUGH MORE OF THIS YOU WILL RESET AND GIVE US OUR FRIEND BACK."

Reset save?  
Yes No

/Sorry my wifi got cut off and this was the result of boredom if you guys wanna keep this going tell me and if it does turn into a thing ima let you guys choose whether frisk/chara resets or not. Peace!


End file.
